Hollow metallic golf club wood heads are well known in arts as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,429,357, 5,460,371, and 5,485,998. Generally, a metallic golf club wood head comprises a rear shell member and a planer face member combined together with a hosel. The rear shell member contributes the major weight of the club head for providing a steady swing. The face member is the most important element of the club head because it is the substantial part hitting the golf ball. The inclined loft angle of the face member determines the height and distance of the golf ball to be driven. The face member also forms the impact plane that should be aligned in predetermined angle with the golf shaft. In other words, if the face member is wrongfully aligned or affixed in position just a bit, the performance of the golf club will be largely discounted.
Accordingly, due to the fact that the face member is affixed on the club head by welding the periphery edge of the face member to the boundary of a front opening of the rear shell member, a great deal of care and time must normally be consumed for rigidly mounting the face member on the rear shell member of the club head. Even though much cost and labor are invested, mis-alignments of the face member are still happened easily and frequently.
Besides, to an average professional golfer, he or she will hit the ball on the sweet spot almost every time. Therefore, the face member will soon be damaged at the sweet spot. A good and handy golf wood club not only is expensive but also is unreplacable to a golfer. It would be a remarkable appreciation for most golfers if their wood clubs have a longer life span.
Moreover, a face member has bigger elasticity when it has thinner thickness for better controlling for sliding and hooking. However, the face member is not suggested to have a thickness thinner than 3.2 mm due to rigidity and construction concern. For a 3.2 mm thick titanium alloy face member, the overall weight of a golf club head will be more than 185 to 190 g when a preferred weight of a 300 c.c. golf club head is equal to or less than 180 g.